Enderman
(0.1-0.02%) }}The Enderman is a mob in Skyblock that spawns exclusively on the player's island and the End. They act very similarly to the Endermen in vanilla Minecraft, and are a source of Ender Pearls. Spawning Endermen spawn on the player's Private Island in dark areas, although very rarely. They can also be spawned by Enderman Minions on the player's island, for more consistent spawning. Endermen can also be spawned faster on a player's Private Island by using an End Biome Stick. This will make the island only able to spawn Enderman. Enderman can be found in The End at level 42 through 50. They are very common there. Behavior Endermen in Skyblock act almost exactly like Endermen in vanilla Minecraft. They are passive when spawned, and will not attack the player, instead choosing to walk around the area they spawned into randomly. If the player looks directly at their head, however, they will become aggressive, chasing the player around until they touch water, despawn, or die. In Hypixel Skyblock, Enderman can also become agitated when throwing an Ender Pearl, but not if you use a Silent Pearl. Endermen, however, will not1 teleport in Skyblock. This makes fighting them much easier, as they can no longer teleport away to safety or teleport close to the player for a cheap attack. Killing an Enderman will grant the player some drops and rewards. 1 - Endermen can teleport when agitated, yet it will only be for a split second until they teleport to where they were before the teleport. Strategy Endermen, in The End, are some of the strongest mobs in Skyblock, and players in the early game might struggle to deal with them, quickly becoming overwhelmed. The most important rule when fighting Endermen (or being in The End in general) is don't use Ender Pearls (unless it's a Silent Pearl) because these will cause tons of Endermen to swarm you, dealing massive amounts of damage and even overwhelming late midgame players. If you are in the early game, or if you are not that far into the midgame, hit endermen with your sword, then back away. Note that many players can one-shot Endermen and could very well "steal your kill," so try not to get angry about that. You can also stand on a ledge or a two-block high area and fight Endermen from where they cannot fight back. Also, note that there currently is a glitch where zealots take damage from arrows. Stats The Enderman spawn on the player's island at level 1, with 160 maximum health. They do a reasonable amount of damage, making them a very difficult kill at early game, however, they quickly become less threatening as the player invests in higher-tiered armor. Enderman spawned at The End will have levels from 42 to 50, with 4500 to 9000 maximum health. Since they do massive amounts of damage, it is recommended to have a lot of defense and health to spend time in The End. Kill Rewards Upon being killed, an Enderman will drop Ender Pearls. This is currently the only way for new players to gain Ender Pearls to unlock the Enderman Minion. There is also a rare chance to get an Enderman Pet in the recent update on pets. The Enderman spawned in the end island also has a chance to drop Enchanted Ender Pearls and Enderman at the very bottom of the island (Level 50) have a very rare chance to drop Ender Armor. Endermen will also drop 2 coins onto the ground and give the player +15 Combat XP. Endermen from The End give +28-40 Combat XP. History Trivia * Wearing a Pumpkin or Enderman Mask on your head will prevent you from accidentally looking at an Enderman. * Similar to in vanilla Minecraft, Endermen are immune to bows. If you hit them with an arrow, enderman won't take damage. Explosive bow's explosion might still harm them. * Enderman on your private island oftenly don't get agressive when you look at them, but they can get agressive even if you didn't hit/look at them. Category:Mobs Category:Combat Category:Ender Category:The End